Today's network protection includes the use of firewalls, which comprise a plurality of configurations that limit the traffic coming into or out of the network. Such configurations are typically set by an administrator or an operator. The administrator's configurations may be substantially static and affect all users within the network. Firewalls that comprise such configurations are to some degree effective in providing protection and are widely used in networks. However, such firewalls may comprise some configurations, which do not satisfy all the network users or subscribers. For instance, a firewall does not satisfy a user that needs to access a specific application, when its configurations do not allow access to that application. Further, the firewall may require each user to initiate connections, for example using specific application proxies for signaling, to communicate with other users, which is not suitable for a user that needs to be reachable without initiating a connection.
Further, firewalls may be configured for a network where the local components or nodes within the network are trusted, while other components or nodes outside the network, including users, other networks, or other network components, are not trusted. Such firewalls are not effective for network protection where users' activities within the network are not limited or restricted, such as in a public network. Furthermore, such firewalls are not effective for network protection where some anonymous or incompetent users should not be trusted.